Solo/Script
Main Story Narration: In a valley amidst the Marhaut Range, Ike and company are reunited with King Caineghis of Gallia. King Tibarn of Phoenicis also arrives, and brings with him a disturbing tale... His words serve notice: There is no time to waste. The final showdown with Ashnard is coming. Between the forces King Caineghis grants them before returning home and the soldiers King Tibarn brings, the Crimean army possesses three times the fighting power that it did when it left Begnion. Even so, the Daein forces encamped in the capital are strong, rested, and comparable in number. In addition, the road to the final confrontation is blocked by two formidable obstacles—Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. How these two tests are faced will mightily affect the course of the war. Ashnard: I see. So Crimea and Gallia have finally joined forces, have they? Half-breeds and humans fighting side by side... How sweet! Black Knight: In addition, it seems the incident with the heron princess has brought more Phoenicians to the struggle as well. Ashnard: Oh, the hawk king is getting involved, eh? Black Knight: Which means that the Crimean army's strength of arms is all but equal to our own...and growing daily. Of course, this pathetic, ragged band is still no match for our superior leadership and skill. Ashnard: Heh heh heh... Heeee hee hee hee! Things are getting interesting, are they not? But I am still unsatisfied. Divide our army into two battalions, and send one to meet the Crimeans. Black Knight: And who...will be in charge of that battalion? Ashnard: Bertram. Black Knight: Bertram? Ashnard: Does that bother you? Well then... Perhaps I should leave it to you and see what happens! Heee heee heee! Black Knight: Do you believe I would betray you? Ashnard: I believe your heart has considered it. Black Knight: Surely you jest... I will divide our forces and see that they march to meet Crimea under Bertram's command. Is this satisfactory? Ashnard: I leave it to you, good sir knight. Black Knight: One other thing, Your Majesty. In my absence, did you order the death of Ena? Ashnard: Ena? Ena...? Oh, yes, her. I'd forgotten about that one. I lost all interest in her when she failed to hold Daein's capital, you know? I've no use for failures... Yes, yes, I remember it now. I ordered General Petrine to take care of her... Ha! Another failure under my command... I told Petrine that if the task was beyond her, capturing Ena would be enough. Black Knight: I see. Ashnard: Why do you ask? Black Knight: According to one of General Petrine's men, they have indeed captured Ena. But, with the general's death, they're unsure what to do with her. Ashnard: Heh heh. That was one of Petrine's better qualities. She always did follow orders. Well, what do you intend to do? Black Knight: I wish to receive your instructions. Do you still wish to see her killed, or have you changed your mind? Ashnard: Mmm. Do as you will. I care not. However! Do not bring her into my presence! When that one is near, Rajaion seems to grow restless. Black Knight: As you wish. Ike: Everyone seems to be here. Go ahead, Soren. You can begin now. Soren: Very well. Map Scene Soren: Please look at this map. The current position of our army is here in the Marhaut Range. Between us and the capital there are two large outposts of enemy troops—Fort Pinell and Nados Castle. Bastian: Both holds were built to guardian our fair land. But now Daein rules them both, and knows of us. With rations set, they could hold out a year. Say what you will of Daein and her foul plans. One must admire her skill in things of war. Geoffrey: Come now, Bastian! Why would you praise our foe? Bastian: I do but speak the mean of it, good sir. The truth is harsh, but lies would be worse still. Lucia: Will you two please shut up? Please? Sheesh! Geoffrey: ... Ike: Pinell and Nados are fairly close to one another. I doubt they would expect us to attack both at once, but... Titania: That seems to be a waste of our strength. And we don't want to get ambushed from the rear while attacking. Soren: We cannot divide our army, but we could send a small force to attack the base with weaker defenses and keep it occupied. At the same time, the main army can focus on the other one and conquer it. Post Battle Ike: I see... So which one has more soldiers? Soren: That would be Fort Pinell. Tibarn: Very well. Then the main army will lead an assault on Fort Pinell. Meanwhile, I'll take my army and a unit or so of Gallians and set out for Castle Nados. We'll launch an attack, and when they come out to meet us, we'll retreat. Then we'll attack again! It will keep them busy. Ike: That should give us the time we need. We'll take care of our front by day's end... Let's go capture a fort! Tibarn: It's settled then. Base Conversations Soldier Soldier: General, may I have a moment of your time? Ike: Yes? What is it? Soldier: I'd like your advice on something, sir. Let's say I was faced with an undefeatable enemy. In that case, what should I, as the weaker fighter, do? Should I try to avoid slowing down other better fighters and retreat? Or do I sacrifice myself and try to at least land a single blow on the opponent? Ike: If it's an enemy general, or just someone that's far too strong for you, there's no need to get yourself killed. But I don't want you to simply run away, either. Study the enemy first, and see if retreating is your only option. I'd like you to do that much, at least. Soldier: Study the enemy? Ike: That's right. What type of fighter is he? What kind of weapon is he using? Things like that. If you can learn to do that, you can determine how best to engage your opponent. Soldier: Those are the very core of combat fundamentals, aren't they? Oh, I'm a danged fool! It could be... I think all my troubles started because I wasn't paying enough attention to the basics! You've given me something to think about. And some hope, too. Thank you, sir! You're the smartest general ever! Ike: Huh... What a brave little fella'. Tibarn If Reyson is alive and recruited Ike: Are you leaving now? Tibarn: Yep. We're going to do some reconnaissance and tease those Daeins a bit. Ike: Good luck. Tibarn: Pah! You don't need luck when you're as tough as me! Reyson: Tibarn, about—Tibarn: Reyson, no. I truly am sorry. Leanne's kidnapping is completely my fault. Reyson: It's not your fault. Please don't apologize. I know Leanne is alive. These battlefields are filled with chaotic energy, but I can still sense her... It's faint, but I know it's Leanne. Tibarn: Which is all the more reason for us to hurry. There may be other ways to finish this, but crushing Daein is the surest. Reyson: Agreed. Ike: Reyson, is this mysterious power that you use to sense Leanne something only herons possess? Tibarn: It's not something any of the hawk clans have! That is a certainty! Reyson: That's not true, Tibarn. The power may differ in potency between us, but all laguz possess it to some degree. Tibarn: Ah, so it's just that my sense isn't developed, is that it? Reyson: The power is distributed something like this... Among the bird tribes, it's very strong in the heron clan. Among the beast tribes, I've heard it's most developed in the cat clan, though not as strongly as in the herons. As for the dragon tribes... It's said they may be equal to, or even surpass, the strength of the herons. Ike: Even though I knew that all laguz were not alike, there are even more differences than I'd imagined. Tibarn: Your eyes should have told you that. Once we change, we don't look alike do we? Ike: Good point. Tibarn: Enough pleasantries. It's time for me and my men to take wing. Ike: Right. See you later then. Reyson: Tibarn, may the fortunes of war be with you. Tibarn: And you as well. Don't try anything too dangerous. Tibarn leaves Reyson: ... Ike: ...Reyson? Reyson: My apologies, Ike. Though I knew this was coming... It's still... difficult. Ike: Don't apologize. You've nothing left to prove to me. Reyson: ...Ah... ... Ike: ... Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance scripts